Only One
by cruel shiva
Summary: Rated for some language (just to be safe). My first songfic. Uses lyrics from Yellowcard's "only one". Kagome and InuYasha have a fight and once again Kagome packs and goes home. Will this fight end differently? Please R&R.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters or the song "Only One". "Only One" is a song by the band Yellowcard.

Hey guys! This is my first songfic so please don't be too rough on it! It ran just over 4 pages long. If you've never heard of Yellowcard before you should check them out! Especially this song, it's great!

* * *

"What do you mean by that? I was just worried that you had been hurt by that demon!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha. He was offended that she had thought he was too weak to beat the large bear-like demon that had left a large cut across his arm that would probably leave a scar. 

"Well maybe YOU shouldn't worry and maybe believe that I'm strong enough to fight something and not screaming my name every time the damn demon takes a swing at me!" InuYasha yelled back. He was really beginning to get pissed off with all her "InuYasha!"s and "InuYasha watch out!"s. Kagome was fuming, she picked up her bag and walked away from him.

"Hey! Where you going?"

"HOME!" Kagome yelled and began running towards the well.

"FINE! Go then!"

Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason

InuYasha was going to run after her and tell her that he was sorry but caught himself. He had done nothing wrong, plus if he did that then he would look weak! Smoke coming out his ears, he went back to Kaede's hut. When he lifted the flap and went inside there was Miroku and Sango both sipping tea and chatting as Kaede was teaching Shippo how to string a bow.

"Where is lady Kagome?" Miroku asked. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Had another fight? I mean really? Is it that hard to get along?"

Sango shook her head and said, "So where is she now? Don't tell me she went home again. WHAT!? You imbecile!"

InuYasha was getting tired of their ranting and walked out of the hut and climbed into a tree to rest. He soon fell asleep looking into the dark blanket above.

I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

InuYasha climbed down the tree he had fallen asleep in and walked towards Kaede's hut. But instead he found himself staring at the scene of him fighting the bear demon.

"C'mon you big lug!" InuYasha challenged the bear, which growled and took a swipe, which ripped through his sleeve.

"InuYasha are you okay?" Kagome screamed. She seemed hurt, but not physically hurt like InuYasha. InuYasha growled at the demon, jumped and cut off its head. He then took the Shikon Jewel shard out of its neck and walked back towards the group.

"Thanks for your help," he said sarcastically to the rest of them. The blood had seeped through what was left of his sleeve and left a trail on the ground. He slid the Tetsusaiga into its sheath and walked past Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome.

"InuYasha are you okay? Your wound looks pretty bad!"

"Just leave it alone!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome as she tried to check how bad it was. Kagome looked up at him angrily.

"What do you mean by that? I was just worried that you had been hurt by that demon!"_Kagome yelled angrily._

"Well maybe YOU shouldn't worry and maybe believe that I'm strong enough to fight something and not screaming my name every time the damn demon takes a swing at me!" InuYasha yelled back. _Kagome picked up her bag and walked away from him._

"Hey! Where you going?"

"HOME!" Kagome yelled and began running towards the well.

"FINE! Go then!"

All of a sudden what he saw blurred and went dark.

**   
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one**

Kagome woke up from dream she had been having. Tears stained her cheek from before she had been swept off into the misty dream. She looked around to find herself in her own room in present-time Tokyo. She now remembered the fight she had with InuYasha. It was a stupid fight, and she had gotten angry for no reason. She was ashamed of herself, but was still a bit angry with InuYasha.

All she wanted to do now was go back to the Fuedal Era and clear things up with him, but knew she couldn't. She had left the jewel back in the time and without it she couldn't get back. A new crystal tear slid down her cheek just thinking about it.

Kagome slid off her bed and ran to the well. She hopped down it and for once didn't go through the ground. She pounded on the floor yelling at it and at InuYasha in anger. She slowly stopped hitting the ground and began sobbing softly. She hugged her knees to her chest with her trembling arms. Why had she lost her temper and gone back home? She should have known that she couldn't get back. And now InuYasha won't come for her because he just finds her a nuisance. Slowly she climbed out of the well and sat by it. She swore she wouldn't move from there until InuYasha came for her.

**   
  
Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone  
  
And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know**

InuYasha had been sitting by the well wondering why Kagome hadn't come back yet when it hit him. She didn't have the jewel to come back with. Good, he thought. Maybe she'll find someone better in her own time. He got up and wandered back to his tree. He had to see her one more time though. InuYasha dashed back to Kaede's hut, grabbed the jewel and ran to the well. He hopped inside and fell through the bottom instantly.

InuYasha pulled himself out of the well to find Kagome curled up sleeping beside it. Was she waiting for him? He took off the top red part of his kimono (AN:sorry I didn't really know what to call it) and placed it on Kagome. She curled up just a bit more instantly. InuYasha looked at her and forgot everything except the moment. InuYasha jumped back to reality when Kagome slowly sat up.

"InuYasha? Did you come back for me?"

**   
  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do  
You are my only my only one**

Kagome hugged InuYasha and they both relaxed. Kagome looked at the red "blanket" that she had woke up to find on her. She smiled and looked at InuYasha who looked away. He pushed her off gently, collected the top of his kimono and stood up looking down on her.

"What's the matter InuYasha?"

"I didn't come here to bring you back to my time," InuYasha said quietly, avoiding her eyes. Kagome's eyes squinted, thinking.

"What do you mean? Why did you come here then?" Kagome's voice got gradually louder.

"I came here to tell you that you shouldn't come back to my time. That you should stay here and find a good mate who will actually care."

"But I don't want to stay here! I want to go back to the feudal era! I want to be with you!"

InuYasha looked at her. She wanted to be with him. He had to admit that he wanted to be with her too, but all they did was fight.

"I-I want to be with you too Kagome, but all we seem to do is fight."

Kagome stood up and hugged InuYasha again.

"That can change," she whispered in his ear.

**   
  
Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone**

Kagome looked up into InuYasha's face. Then InuYasha put his arms around her back. He leaned down and kissed Kagome. They broke away and Kagome smiled at him.

"Does this mean I can come back now?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Let's have Miroku and Sango guess at how we made up this time. No telling."

Kagome smiled at the thought of going back. Kagome looked up at InuYasha and received another kiss. She never realized how much she missed it until it was taken away. She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

**  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one**

* * *

Well I hope you liked that. It went longer than I thought though. Please check out that band though, you're more than likely going to love them. Please R&R and make me a happy girl. 


End file.
